Halloween
by BrujitaCandy
Summary: Un pacto fausto con un íncubo es arriesgado. La noche menos esperada puede aparecer ansioso por saciarse con el placer de su víctima. Contiene Lemon: AntonioxArthur Dedicado y escrito para hethetli en sincero agradecimiento al fantástico video Youtube que me dedicó.


Dedicado para mi amiga Hethetli que tiene tumbr de ukspain maravilloso. ¡Dojishi incluidos! (hethetli tumbr) Escribí esta historia por ella. ¡Gracias por tu amistad es un tesoro!

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado: últimamente no conciliaba bien el sueño, estaba intranquilo y conocía el motivo. No podía negar que había intentado solucionarlo por todos los medios a su alcance e indudablemente había triunfado, pero podía presentir que no escaparía del destino al que él mismo se había sentenciado. Un relámpago iluminó fugazmente la habitación, creando siniestras y alargadas sombras de aspecto amenazador. Encendió una vela con algo de dificultad por la humedad del ambiente, y contempló la llama oscilante. Un trueno retumbó ensordecedor, haciendo crujir tétricamente las grandes cristaleras. Se asomó por la ventana pero no pudo ver nada; una densa y espesa niebla lo cubría todo. La llama mortecina de la consumida vela luchaba por no apagarse, dando apenas una escasa y tenue luz. Cuando fue a retirarse al lecho, le pareció ver algo por el rabillo del ojo. Un destello, quizás un reflejo o tal vez solo su vista cansada que le jugó una mala pasada. Frunció el ceño, sería debido a la falta de sueño, acaso una impresión equivocada o una sensación que le atormentaba.

Se levantó demasiado temprano, desganado y de mal humor por haberse desvelado durante la noche. El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana cuando se dirigió al baño para asearse. Escuchaba la lluvia caer contra la ventana; era el clima habitual de su isla, nada inusual. El reflejo en el espejo pareció distorsionarse con la espesa bruma que se desplazaba lentamente, cubriendo su superficie. Preparó la bañera decidido a relajarse; dejó que se llenase y se introdujo en el agua tibia. Cuando empezaba a calmarse, entreabrió los ojos y observó a través del vapor unas ondas circulares que aparecieron en la superficie de la bañera; eran como las de una piedra al caer sobre el agua serena. Salió rápidamente del baño, sobresaltado e intentando convencerse de que debía ser su imaginación, aunque empezaba a sospechar que no. Eran las siete y cuarto, lo confirmó en el reloj del salón. Se sentó sobre su viejo sillón mientras encendía el televisor, sin fijarse en lo que retransmitían. El servicio se apresuró en atenderlo y prepararle el desayuno. La amable y diligente sirvienta le preguntó, muy educadamente:

-Señor, ¿le servimos el desayuno donde se encuentra en este momento?, ¿o prefiere donde usualmente suele tomarlo?

No le apetecía el típico desayuno inglés que todas las mañanas le servían: panceta y huevos fritos, alimentos grasos y energéticos que eran perfectos para empezar un duro día de trabajo. Sin embargo, esa mañana se sentía muy desganado para ingerir un desayuno tan consistente y pesado.-Tomaré solamente un poco de leche tibia.-Respondió sin siquiera mirar a la muchacha, que se quedó helada por la orden recibida. Con indiferencia, hizo una señal apresurada para que se retirara y minutos más tarde entró su mayordomo, portando una bandeja que constaba de: una jarra de leche, galletas, pastas y panecillos con mantequilla. Era más de lo que había solicitado, pero no esperaba menos de su eficiente servicio. Su mayordomo lo miraba con expresión consternada, pues había notado las ojeras y la falta de apetito de su amo. Si bien era evidente su preocupación por el estado de salud de éste, sus impecables modales le impedían cometer cualquier indiscreción en su jornada laboral. Como cada mañana, consultaría a su fiel sirviente sobre los compromisos adquiridos para ese día:

-¿Qué hay programado para esta jornada?-Su voz sonaba displicente y apática, restando importancia al trivial asunto de su desmejorado aspecto. La ceja arqueada de su mayordomo le indicó que algo iba mal.

-Disculpe usted, señor: hoy es festivo. Su agenda carece de obligaciones sociales o de cualquier otra índole.-Respondió éste, visiblemente desconcertado.

Normalmente estaba al tanto de las fechas importantes y controlaba sus horarios, cumpliendo de este modo con la exigida puntualidad inglesa y con la hora del té. Comprendió el gesto sorprendido del mayordomo: era extraño que no recordase de qué festivo se trataba, pero estaba muy agotado como para continuar alarmando al personal sin motivos. Con un gesto lo despachó; no obstante, éste reclamó su atención una vez más.

-Señor ¿Qué atuendo desea que le prepare para esta noche? -Inquirió respetuosamente.

La confusión del mayordomo parecía deberse no sólo a su olvido de la fecha, sino también a no haber impartido las órdenes pertinentes para la organización de los preparativos del evento, así como la vestimenta adecuada para la ocasión. Se cruzó de brazos con gesto incómodo: no recordaba qué ropa debía escoger, ni cuál era el motivo de su elección. Temiendo inquietarlo de forma innnecesaria al delatar sus dudas, contestó con decisión:

-Confío en su buen criterio: escoja usted el traje.-El mayordomo hizo una sutil reverencia, antes de abandonar el salón.

Suspiró aliviado al quedarse solo y volvió a reclinarse cómodamente en el sillón; ya averiguaría qué día era y entendería para qué tipo de celebración debería prepararse. Apagó la televisión y se levantó para volver a su dormitorio. Cuando iba por el pasillo le pareció ver en la amplia vidriera el reflejo de una sonrisa, que se evaporó cuando se giró para fijarse mejor. Se apresuró a entrar en su habitación, yendo hacia el calendario. Al ver la fecha sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, casi hasta salirse de las órbitas; su cuerpo se paralizó, sintiendo el eco de su corazón latiendo acelerado.

-No, no puede ser... -Musitó con un hilo de voz.

Esta misma noche tal vez recibiría una visita indeseable, que por tanto tiempo había tratado de evitar...

Era el 31 de Octubre.

Apenas había probado bocado durante el almuerzo, embargado por la preocupación; su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas al mismo asunto. Pensó en bajar a su sala privada para tratar de remendar el error cometido en el pasado, pero aquella noche no era recomendable abrir o sellar puertas de estancias secretas. Tendría que conformarse con pasar la noche en vela. Su disfraz estaba cuidadosamente colgado en el perchero. Al ver su traje vacío y pendiendo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; le parecía casi premonitorio de la suerte que correría aquella aciaga noche de tormenta. El relámpago iluminó la estancia y el trueno le siguió ensordecedor. Un extraño eco reverberaba en la habitación: un sonido similar a una copa de cristal medio llena, cuyo borde produce un sonido melodioso y discordante al frotar con el dedo húmedo. Se miró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero del vestidor. Observó la imagen desdibujándose como cuando se mete la mano en el agua de un estanque, creando ondas que distorsionan su reflejo. Repentinamente, la luz se fundió. Se alejó del espejo con el disfraz entre las manos, y otro relámpago volvió a iluminar por escasos segundos la oscura habitación. Con premura encendió una vela mientras el trueno hacía vibrar intensamente los cristales. Decidió vestirse y salir de allí. Cuando se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó sonoramente la cremallera del pantalón, un rayo destelló creando sombras en la penumbra: el espejo reveló una sonrisa que se relamía gustosa; la lengua casi afilada llegó a la comisura de la boca, y la habitación quedó nuevamente sumida en la oscuridad. Con el ruido de los truenos de fondo y la escasa iluminación de una vela, comenzó a vestir las prendas de su traje: una túnica larga hasta los pies, con una amplia abertura lateral que dejaba la pierna descubierta y se ajustaba al torso marcando su silueta; las amplias mangas, delicadamente bordadas con detalles plateados, caían holgadamente sobre sus manos casi ocultándolas; las relucientes botas altas de cuero negro, que terminaban por encima de la rodilla, realzando la piel blanca y delicada de sus muslos estilizados; una fina cadena plateada que ceñía sus caderas, con una estrella engarzada y una luna labrada; cubriendo su espalda una capa de terciopelo azul, que le confería un aire esotérico de hechicero antiguo; finalmente, el curvado y puntiagudo sombrero de ala ancha que cubría sus cejas, ensombreciendo sus ojos verdes y dejando su característica media sonrisa al descubierto. No encontró el pantalón que seguramente completaba el atuendo, pero no podía emplear más tiempo en buscarlo. Notó de pronto algo frío contra el muslo y se estremeció: se fijó en que los adornos del cinturón caían muy cerca del filo de la bota y a diferentes alturas, decorando su piel expuesta. Quizás no incluía pantalón aquel peculiar atuendo de mago. Suspiró frustrado, no sería muy distinto de andar en bata o en albornoz pero tampoco esperaba recibir visitas durante aquella noche de tormenta. Frunció los labios y se dijo que debía tener una seria conversación con su mayordomo. Sostuvo en su mano el cabo de vela que alumbraba débilmente a su alrededor y se dispuso a salir, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe, empujada por una corriente de aire que no pudo percibir; sintió el ambiente más húmedo y frío de lo usual, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza, escurriendo abundantemente sobre los trasparentes cristales. Un murmullo pareció reverberar como un trueno cavernoso y una figura se dibujó tras el espejo del vestidor: se le erizó el vello y miró atónito el reflejo en la superficie cristalina del espejo:

-No creerías engañar tan fácilmente a un ser del plano abismal, ¿verdad, ingenuo mortal? -Su voz era cristalina y atrayente, cual canto de sirenas.

-No puedes escapar del infierno al que estás condenado; mi hechizo te mantiene ligado a ese plano y no se te permite atravesar la barrera desde nuestro último encuentro, en el que acabaste debilitado.-Arthur sonrió con superioridad, como el despiadado amo a su esclavo: con los seres del averno era mejor no mostrar ninguna debilidad que les otorgara alguna ventaja.

-Hiciste un pacto fausto.-Sus uñas afiladas como garfios se dejaron ver cuando sacó un pergamino enrollado, que extendió con parsimonia ante los ojos del mago; con el dedo índice señaló, posando una puntiaguda uña sobre la firma:

-Este contrato no se puede romper y ésta es tu firma. Aunque me hallas debilitado, privado de alimento y encadenado a este plano, no has ganado. Según la letra pequeña del contrato, yo puedo cobrarme por otros medios: usaré tu cuerpo durante esta noche, cuando los planos se entremezclan.-Sentenció amenazante y se relamió voraz, mostrando unos dientes aserrados.

-No puedes alimentarte de mí porque el contrato especifica que soy tu amo y tú un simple sirviente. Los mortales pueden acogerse al contrato y trampear para saltarse las normas pactadas, pero los de tu especie están obligados a respetar lo acordado. ¡Qué ironía!, ¿verdad?; tú eres quien debe cumplir con lo firmado, y el mortal puede usar el engaño en su beneficio sin que por ello el pacto se rompa.-Los ojos verdes brillaron peligrosos bajo el sombrero y su voz sonó firme, demostrando el total dominio de la situación. El diablillo se humedeció los labios golosamente:-¿Tan seguro estás de que me tienes sometido? Podría usar tu cuerpo como una marioneta durante esta noche tan especial sin necesidad de romper las cadenas del abismo al que me condenaste.-Los ojos color rubí parecieron incendiarse por la intensidad de la sádica mirada; su voz gutural comenzó lentamente a recitar unas palabras arcanas de idiomas ancestrales, entonando un cántico infernal que hizo vibrar sonoramente los cristales.

Arthur se estremeció; ya no escuchaba la lluvia caer y las palabras mágicas se confundían en su mente, haciéndolo retroceder hasta casi un año atrás, a esa nefasta fecha. Había realizado un pacto con un íncubo: éste le concedería parte de su poder para que pudiera realizar un hechizo que requería de dos o más magos experimentados; el precio que acordaron fue sacar al demonio del plano en el que estaba atrapado. Nunca entró en sus planes liberar realmente del infierno a esa criatura, más bien lo engañó y manipuló hasta lograr sus objetivos; realizó un complicado ritual de encadenamiento asegurándose de que no pudiese escapar durante siglos del averno. En el proceso debilitó al íncubo consumiendo su magia y condenándole a una eternidad atrapado en ese plano. Hasta aquella fatídica noche, se había sentido tranquilo y afortunado.

Los cristales se hicieron añicos tras el agudo gorjeo; el sonido de los fragmentos cayendo y el agua de lluvia entrando por las rotas vidrieras lo inundaron todo. Sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía, hormigueando por la magia electrizante que recorrió su espina dorsal. Sus ojos traspuestos de terror divisaron la sonriente y espeluznante imagen del íncubo, que se desvaneció a través del espejo. Repentinamente, todo quedó en calma, como si nada hubiera sucedido: había sido tan fugaz, etéreo e intenso como un rayo que rasga el cielo nocturno, dejando todo inmerso en la aterciopelada oscuridad. Sólo los restos de vidrio y el agua permanecieron como mudos testigos de lo acontecido. En medio del sonido incesante de la lluvia oyó el tañer decadente del reloj de madera con volutas; una reliquia ostentosa que adornaba el pasillo. Por las campanadas dedujo que eran las doce: medianoche y él aún no estaba en la fiesta. Siendo el anfitrión, aquella impuntualidad le parecía intolerable. Arthur bajó precipitadamente al salón; estaba oscuro, solamente iluminado por los relámpagos ocasionales y las velas aromáticas, que saturaban el ambiente con su fragancia. Las calabazas naranjas parecían cabezas huecas con los ojos sin vida, sonriendo lúgubre y burlonamente, recordándole que sólo los incautos pactan con el mal.

Cerró los ojos, deslumbrado por las potentes luces que se encendieron en la habitación:

-¡Truco o trato! -Gritaron a coro las asistentas, disfrazadas de brujas y hadas, riendo infantilmente.

Su mayordomo lo miró severamente con gesto de disgusto.

-¿Qué sucede, Ambrosio?-Su tono de voz sonaba irritado y exasperado.

-Señor, lo hemos estado esperando durante una hora y media; la mansión estaba decorada y nos hemos visto obligados a prescindir de las luces para darle la bienvenida típica.-Su ceja se arqueó con un ligero tic.-¿Me permite hacerle una observación?. -Preguntó a la par que hacía una ligera reverencia.

-Adelante.-Lo autorizó con gesto desganado, sin prestarle mayor atención. Su mente cavilaba sobre otros asuntos: la luz nunca se había fundido, sino que sus leales sirvientes la cortaron para preparar la absurda broma pueril. Quizás todo lo demás sólo había sido...

-Señor, usted... no lleva pantalón.-Tras señalar la obviedad, miró el reloj en su muñeca.-Llevamos exactamente dos horas de retraso en nuestro día libre.-Inclinó levemente la cabeza.-Si nos disculpa...

-Sí, por supuesto.-Le cortó indignado; hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles que podían retirarse.

Se sentó junto a la mesita del té. A esa hora tan avanzada y con la intensa tormenta estaba seguro de que no recibiría visita alguna, especialmente niños en busca de dulces. Parpadeó aún cansado y miró extrañado a su mayordomo, que portaba un maletín.

-¿Dónde va a estas horas? -Su voz sonó con un matiz de preocupación, ya que no debía bajar la guardia con un demonio controlando sus acciones.

-Señor, le recuerdo que hasta mañana en la tarde tenemos el día libre, como todos los años.-La habitual expresión inmutable de su sirviente mostraba un atisbo de confusión por la inoportuna pregunta.

-Tenga unas felices fiestas.-Se fijó en la marcha apresurada de Ambrosio, quien no realizó su acostumbrada reverencia y tampoco se despidió; aun así no se mostró sorprendido. Soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado al percatarse de que en su falta de concentración, había deseado felices fiestas al mayordomo, cuando en realidad éste visitaría a sus difuntos familiares en el cementerio. Consternado, se mordió el labio ante semejante desatino.

Las horas habían pasado sin novedad con una calma absoluta. La mansión sin el personal era excesivamente silenciosa, permitiéndole descansar. Escuchó cómo golpeaban a la puerta y llamaban insistentemente al timbre. Se incorporó del sofá sintiéndose más recuperado y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Seguramente alguno de sus empleados había olvidado algo imprescindible, regresando ahora para llevárselo. Miró el reloj de pared junto al espejo, en la entrada: eran las tres y media, demasiado tarde para tratarse de un sirviente despistado.

-¿Quién es? -Interrogó, receloso e impaciente.

-Por favor, abra la puerta y déjeme entrar. Estoy calado hasta los huesos y siento el cuerpo entumecido de frío.-Imploró la voz tras la puerta.

-No acogemos mendigos ni ofrecemos hospitalidad al desconocido. Márchese por donde ha venido.-Repuso, con tono inflexible. Se giró para volver al sofá, insensible ante las súplicas del desafortunado viajero al que por ningún motivo recibiría en su hogar.

Captó de reojo la sonrisa del demonio, reflejada en el pequeño espejo de la pared. Sintió su sangre helarse cuando la ávida boca se relamió, diciéndole:

-Mi títere, esta noche pagarás: te usaré como intermediario para alimentarme, succionaré toda la energía necesaria para romper el hechizo y hacerte cumplir lo estipulado en el contrato.-La imagen se esfumó tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Las letras del contrato desfilaron por el espejo, enfrente de sus ojos; parecían escritas sobre el vaho y se desvanecían con la lluvia que caía tras la superficie pulida. Cuando vio el final del contrato con su firma impresa, el agua arrastró todo, dejándolo perplejo.

Sus piernas lo condujeron a la puerta; por más que intentó detener su cuerpo éste no le obedeció. Comprobó con horror que no era dueño de sus actos; una voluntad ajena controlaba sus miembros, que reaccionaban con tal naturalidad como si las órdenes saliesen de su cerebro, pero provenían de las ataduras mágicas. Sentía una fuerza manejándolo como si se tratase de una marioneta en manos de un hábil titiritero. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al recordar que su titiritero era un temible íncubo que se alimentaba de placer y pensaba utilizar su cuerpo para llevar a cabo su objetivo; acabaría forzándolo a degradarse al nivel de un esclavo sexual o un prostituto de lujo. Se resistió con toda su fuerza de voluntad contra aquella manipulación, negándose a asumir aquel crudo destino.

-Bloody hell!-Su voz era un grito desesperado.

Cuando su mano asió el pomo de la puerta, enmudeció. Ya sabía lo que eso significaba: el debilitado diablillo sólo podía manipular su cuerpo, mas no su voluntad; podía atrofiar su lengua y enmudecerle, pero no controlar sus palabras ni sonido alguno que emitiese. Sonrió de lado: aquello era una pequeña ventaja que debía aprovechar en su favor. Abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando al viajero empapado. Sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa y el desconcierto: se trataba de Antonio, un antiguo rival y actual compañero. Se calmó pensando que su suerte podría haber sido mucho peor ya que en ocasiones, Francis le visitaba en la noche de Halloween. Frunció el ceño al acordarse de la última vez. Francis se había presentado tarde en su mansión, disculpándose por la impuntualidad y le contó que había dicho a una joven inocente: "Aunque me des dulces, haré travesuras con el monstruo que está entre mis piernas". La chica llamó a seguridad para denunciar al "pervertido que llamaba a su puerta", y la policía lo había interrogado. Arthur simplemente se había quedado sin palabras ante la evidencia y el disfraz de diablillo travieso del francés. Le entraron escalofríos con la sola idea de tener a Francis en su mansión y un íncubo vengativo manejando la situación a su antojo. Desconcertado, se fijó en que Antonio estaba disfrazado de vampiro y portaba una bolsa con dulces mojados: ¡Aquel inconsciente!, no habría llegado hasta su mansión a esas horas y con esta tormenta... ¿Sólo para pedirle dulces? Le pareció imposible, pero "Spain is different"

-¡Truco o trato!-Dijo sonriendo inocente y balanceando la repleta bolsa de golosinas aguadas.

Tardó en responder; no supo si fue por acción del íncubo o por la incoherencia de los acontecimientos recientes. Con esfuerzo, balbuceó:

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí a estas horas?! -Su tono de queja más parecía una imprecación o maldición dirigida al visitante indeseado

-Está lloviendo.-Señaló con el dedo el cielo nublado, como si no fuese lo suficientemente evidente por los truenos que retumbaban y lo empapado que estaba.-No puedo regresar a mi casa: me extravié y al ver la mansión llamé a la puerta, buscando refugio de la tormenta.-Continuó despreocupadamente, entrando sin ser invitado.

No pudo evitar fijarse en el traje de Antonio cuando éste pasó frente a sus ojos: la camisa roja como la sangre, cuyas largas mangas abotonadas se abullonaban en los hombros, destacándolos; el elegante chaleco negro realzaba su fina cintura; un pantalón de corte clásico, que marcaba su trasero a la perfección; su cuello adornado por un jabot o pañuelo de época, de primoroso encaje blanco con un rubí engarzado, que le daba un toque distintivo y una capa negra de forro rojo, que Antonio lucía con arte y gracia. El disfraz en su conjunto estilizaba la figura esbelta del español, ciñéndose al torneado cuerpo moreno.

-No te he invitado a pasar.-Dijo con voz fría.

-Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que pase la tormenta.-Respondió escuetamente, empleando un tono serio e inusual en él. Cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

No quería involucrar a Antonio en su problema actual porque de ser así, terminarían igual que en otros tiempos "de su historia", donde el español acababa como víctima y salía lastimado por no ceder. No le resultaría fácil persuadirlo para que se marchase, puesto que Antonio nunca leía el ambiente: se lo tendría que hacer saber de forma contundente, como de costumbre. En esta ocasión sospechaba que el íncubo se lo impediría.

El demonio se relamió golosamente; el despistado muchacho escondía más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Sin duda le esperaba un buen festín.

Antonio se puso cómodo en el amplio y anticuado sofá. Arthur siempre parecía estar de mal humor, pero que no le acogiese durante la tormenta no tenía justificación alguna; se fijó en que estaba disfrazado con una túnica ajustada de amplia abertura lateral, que dejaba ver la estilizada y blanca pierna; sonriendo infantilmente, le preguntó:

-¿Por qué éstas disfrazado?-Su voz sonaba inocente y curiosa.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti.-Contestó con ironía.

-Yo he salido a recoger muchos caramelos, es divertido.-Agitó la bolsa que goteó mojando el caro sofá, ante la mirada exasperada de Arthur.

-Eres muy mayor para jugar a eso: los caramelos son cosa de niños. Además, no tengo por qué soportarte cuando no sabes comportarte como corresponde.-Señaló en dirección a la puerta, indicándole que se marchara.

-Yo comparto mi botín de caramelos con los niños y los hermanos italianos. No soy un egoísta como tú.-Frunció el ceño señalándolo acusadoramente; después se incorporó, acortando la distancia entre los dos: -Yo no me puedo cambiar de ropa porque estoy en la casa de un huraño que no quiere recibir visitas, pero tú vas disfrazado también y ni siquiera has salido a divertirte.-Mientras hablaba daba golpecitos con el índice sobre el torso de Arthur.

-Si sólo has venido por caramelos, llévatelos todos y aléjate de mi mansión.-Deseaba que se fuera cuanto antes.

-No quiero tus horribles dulces salados: ¡Eso sí que asusta a los niños y a cualquiera con sentido del gusto! -Se rió sonoramente, frente a la cara de Arthur.

-¡Entonces, lárgate de una vez! -Le cogió del cuello de la camisa, acercando más sus rostros; la risa del castaño se cortó en seco ante la brusquedad del rubio.

-No pienso irme con esta tormenta y no puedes echarme a la calle.-Molesto porque Arthur lo hubiera agarrado del cuello y lejos de amedrentarse, se cruzó de brazos y sostuvo la mirada prepotente del otro con la suya, desafiante.

-Estás en mi mansión, español: Sólo yo decido a quién invito y a quién no. Asume el lugar que te corresponde.-Respondió fríamente.

-Me voy a otra habitación, donde no te moleste. Eres el peor anfitrión que conozco; entiendo por qué nadie toca a tu puerta y estás tan solo hasta en días de fiestas.-Lo empujó hacia un lado y avanzó contra la resistencia del inglés, quien luchaba por impedírselo.

Arthur tropezó con la larga túnica y retrocedió unos pasos intentando equilibrarse, pero cayó de espaldas; un quejido sorprendido escapó de sus labios cuando su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo. Alzó la vista al oír unas risas y vio al español burlándose de su ridícula caída. Antes de que pudiera reprenderlo, sintió sobre sus hombros las cálidas manos que lo ayudaban a incorporarse.

-¿Te has hecho daño?-Aunque todavía reía de forma atolondrada, su voz traslucía un atisbo de preocupación.

- Bloody hell! -Aprovechó la guardia baja del español para asirle del cuello y enredar las piernas alrededor de las de éste, haciéndole caer de bruces junto a él.

-¿Qué haces? Sólo intentaba ayudarte y aprovechas la ocasión para tirarme a mí también.-Gruñó enfadado por la actitud prepotente del británico, que no aceptaba que le ayudasen.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me ayudes? Yo no te lo pedí, ¡Todo es culpa tuya!-Se incorporó, mirando con superioridad al español tirado en el suelo.

Antonio apretó los dientes al ver que nuevamente, el inglés quedaba por encima de él; le irritaba lo autoritario que podía llegar a ser. Un destello salvaje atravesó sus ojos: no se dejaría humillar una vez más. Por mucho que no estuviese invitado, el inglés no podía echarlo a la calle como si fuera un chucho pulgoso.

Arthur miraba satisfecho cómo el español se incorporaba con lentitud, apoyándose a cuatro patas; parecía que la caída le había afectado más de lo esperado. Con una sonrisa divertida, puso su bota sobre el trasero del castaño e hizo presión con el tacón de la misma.

-Lárgate ahora mismo, antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo.-Señaló la puerta con un gesto despectivo, propinándole un puntapié en las nalgas. Su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar el quejido del español dolorido.

Parpadeó sorprendido cuando Antonio se irguió en toda su estatura frente a él, con un aire sombrío: lo miraba directamente a los ojos con gesto desafiante y por lo que advertía, su instinto competitivo había despertado; eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Lo vio avanzar decididamente en su dirección y no pudo más que retroceder, hasta chocar contra la pared: estaba acorralado. Antonio se detuvo a escasos centímetros, sonriendo escalofriantemente:

-Bien, Arthur: tú y yo nos quedaremos juntos hasta que termine la tormenta; tú eliges cómo pasaremos el tiempo restante.-Se aproximó más al inglés, viendo cómo éste temblaba levemente y le sonreía, intentando parecer conciliador.

-Cálmate, Antonio: la mansión es muy grande, podrás escoger una habitación alejada de la mía.-Hizo un par de gestos con las manos para ver si tranquilizaba al alterado español. Se estremeció al notar el cálido aliento sobre su oído; sus cuerpos casi se rozaban. Cuando sintió sobre su cuello la respiración de Antonio se le erizó el vello.

-¿Me muestras mi habitación? Quisiera descansar un poco de la ajetreada noche, estoy cansado.-Se estiró con un sonoro bostezo.

-¿Qué te has creído? Yo no soy tu anfitrión; sólo te estoy diciendo que desaparezcas de mi vista inmediatamente.-Cruzó los brazos con impaciencia y se encogió levemente al ver la sonrisa asesina del castaño, quien lo dejó atrapado contra la pared apoyando ambas manos a sus costados. Casi rozando sus rostros, le susurró:-Me vas a guiar por la mansión y me atenderás debidamente; no me apetece buscar un lugar para dormir cuando estás tú aquí para ofrecérmelo.-Su voz sonó como una orden velada que no le gustaba nada.

Un relámpago relumbró sobre la sonrisa demente del español, confirmando que no se marcharía como él esperaba; la situación estaba escapando de su control. Avergonzado, el inglés decidió que lo más sensato para escapar a las manipulaciones del diablillo sería huir de su mansión durante la noche, ya que los poderes de esta criatura no trascendían más allá de los muros. Se revolvió intentando apartar al español, pero este le sujetó firmemente las muñecas sobre la cabeza. Debía distraer la atención del taimado incubo y del impetuoso español; no podía dejar que ellos adivinaran sus intenciones reales de abandonar la mansión. No sería fácil, pero para su astucia suponía un excitante reto.

No comprendía qué le costaba guardar las apariencias; a él tampoco le agradaba aquella situación, pero la aceptaba con entereza. Incluso, había solicitado con respeto y educación pasar la noche allí. Sentía hervir su sangre, porque no soportaba los continuos desplantes airados y la superioridad con la que Arthur le recordaba dónde se encontraba. Aun así, no estaba dispuesto a ceder; en esta ocasión, se haría valer frente al inglés. Notó un leve roce sobre el pantalón: la blanca pierna descubierta ascendía sinuosa entre las suyas. Miró a Arthur con gesto confundido; entonces sintió un fuerte dolor y cayó al suelo con un grito ahogado, cubriendo su entrepierna golpeada por el contundente rodillazo del británico, que salió a la carrera. Con las lágrimas saltadas y aún dolorido, soltó una retahíla de insultos dedicados a su agresor; siempre jugaba sucio con él, pero esta vez se lo haría pagar. Impetuosamente se levantó, saliendo tras él: tropezó con el sofá de una de tantas habitaciones y buscó tras las puertas con celeridad, apenas deteniéndose a mirar, pero no se dio por vencido; tenía que estar cerca. Cuando le diese alcance, continuaría con el mismo juego que inició Arthur y que a él se le daba tan bien; era un buen amante y pasional, en aquel terreno no le podía ganar. Al pasar por el recibidor le sorprendió ver el charco de agua y la puerta del exterior abierta; la fría lluvia cayó sobre su cuerpo en cuanto salió, calándole hasta los huesos. Buscó por el jardín y lo llamó a viva voz; no sabía dónde podría haberse ido con aquella tormenta, o por qué no le respondía. Finalmente lo encontró frente a la cancela, inmóvil como una triste estatua bajo la lluvia; lo rodeó cautelosamente y al aproximarse, se fijó en su aspecto abatido: el traje de terciopelo se le pegaba al cuerpo, mojado y pesado; los cabellos rubios empapados de agua se apelmazaban en su cabeza; las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por sus mejillas como sendas lágrimas; los ojos verdes parecían húmedos y llorosos. No reaccionó cuando lo zarandeó suavemente: sólo pestañeó alarmado, tiritando violentamente por el frío. Observó intrigado que no parecía el de siempre, pero aquel estado ausente y apesadumbrado en que el inglés se encontraba lo conmovió; su recelo desapareció y sin cuestionarse ni por un momento que pudiese ser otra trampa, lo cogió entre sus brazos protectoramente.

Había salido sin problemas de la vivienda, despistando al ingenuo español; estaba cerca de la cancela, le bastaba un paso más para burlar al íncubo también. Inesperadamente, su cuerpo se paralizó sintiendo como si lo hubiese partido un rayo; escuchó la risa burlona del despiadado demonio a su alrededor y las palabras cargadas de mofa e ironía:

-¿Dónde crees que vas, inútil mortal? Te necesito para alimentarme: eres como los cubiertos, el medio para obtener mi festín.-Sobre la superficie del charco golpeado por las continuas gotas de lluvia se reflejó la boca, relamiéndose con apetito.

Tembló de miedo y frío, sintiéndose solo y perdido; él mismo se lo había buscado, pero no podía hacer nada: era un juguete en manos de un íncubo que seguramente tras usarlo se desharía de él para siempre o lo rompería. No esperaba menos de un diablillo rencoroso; suspiró acongojado, notando cómo el agua resbalaba sobre su cuerpo entumecido. Escuchó al español llamándolo y los pasos apresurados que se acercaban a él; parecía buscarlo desesperadamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar que si le encontraba en aquel estado podría vengarse de él fácilmente, insultarlo o reírse con crueldad por verlo patéticamente inmovilizado bajo la lluvia. Pestañeó, conteniendo las lágrimas; estaba indefenso, por mucho que le costase admitirlo. Se estremeció al ver al castaño acercarse y dar vueltas a su alrededor como si fuera un depredador: no podía responderle, ni llamarlo o articular ningún sonido. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente tras la sorpresiva acción de Antonio, quien sin preguntar qué pasaba, lo cogió entre sus fuertes brazos con cuidado y delicadeza, cargándolo de regreso hasta su mansión. Sentía cómo lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo, reconfortándolo con su calor, sonriéndole y diciéndole palabras amables, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Una media sonrisa se dibujó sutilmente en su rostro: si aquella noche no podía huir de lo inevitable, él se impondría.

Lo dejó sobre el amplio sofá del ostentoso salón y se dispuso a desvestirlo para evitar que se resfriara. Ya no conservaba todo el disfraz: el sombrero se le había caído por el jardín durante la apresurada carrera y la cadena que ceñía la cintura, estaba enredada. Le desabrochó la cremallera viendo la pálida espalda; estaba húmeda y se agitaba por la respiración acelerada. Recordando dónde estaba el baño, fue a buscar una toalla para secar al inglés, quien continuaba aparentemente sin prestarle atención. Cuando regresó encontró el traje azul tirado en el suelo, y al rubio reclinado sobre el sofá con pose insinuante: apoyando su cabeza en la palma de la mano, y con sus estilizadas piernas cruzadas. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos: no llevaba ropa puesta, sólo conservaba las botas altas que le cubrían hasta el muslo. Instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos; algo no parecía encajar en la situación actual. El inglés se rió con descaro de su actitud cohibida y le instó provocativamente:

-Vamos, Antonio: ¿No deseabas esto? -Su media sonrisa se amplió cuando vio el gesto tímido del español mostrándole la toalla que traía.

-Só -Sólo venía a secarte.-Balbuceó confundido.

-Hay más formas de entrar en calor.-Sonrió insinuantemente, sacándole los colores a Antonio.-He decidido cobrarme tu estancia en mi casa, y me apetece escucharte gemir.-Agregó, con superioridad.

El español le dirigió una mirada cargada de coraje y orgullo, en una clara muestra de que no se dejaría someter; perfecto, sólo lo haría más interesante y excitante. Se fijó en cómo Antonio desgarraba su camisa en un arrebato pasional, dejando expuesto el torso bronceado y bien delineado; las manos curtidas descendieron al pantalón, desabrochando el cinturón que se deslizó ruidosamente entre las presillas, y retumbó en la silenciosa sala casi como un latigazo cuando lo sacó; lo mordió pícaramente, dirigiendo al rubio una mirada fogosa y penetrante; deslizó los pantalones, descubriendo las torneadas piernas y se quitó el ancho bóxer... con dibujos de tomates disfrazados de calabazas de Halloween. Arqueó la ceja en un gesto interrogante: ¿Cómo podía ser tan apasionado y tan ingenuo a la vez? Sus ojos se ampliaron complacidos al ver el trasero prieto y perfecto del castaño. Con pasos lentos y marcados como los de un torero se acercó a él, mirándole decidido; tiró con arte la capa corta del disfraz a un lado y se le abalanzó.

Había avivado el fuego: podía sentir el temperamento ardiente del español y la calidez que irradiaba su dorado cuerpo cincelado, invitándolo a pecar; se quemaría si no tenía cuidado, pero estaba dispuesto a ser arrastrado al mismo infierno, condenarse una segunda vez con tal de derretir entre sus manos ese cuerpo abrasador que lo tentaba; deseaba poseerlo y consumirlo hasta las ascuas, hasta apagar y opacar la ardorosa mirada.

Sus labios chocaron y se besaron tanteando el terreno, buscando dominar e imponerse sobre el otro; sus lenguas húmedas rozaban los labios contrarios, lamiendo las comisuras de sus bocas. Ninguno permitía la incursión de la lengua ajena: Antonio intentó imponerse, sellando sus labios en un asfixiante beso; haría que el inglés abriese la boca para tomar aire, cediéndole paso a su lengua ansiosa. Arthur mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y alejó el rostro a pocos centímetros, manteniendo aprisionado entre los dientes el labio del español hasta hacerlo sangrar; lo succionó, introduciéndolo en la ávida boca. Antonio se retiró, luchando por recuperar el aliento, y el beso se cortó sonoramente; Arthur se relamió los restos de sangre vorazmente, con una sonrisa burlona.

El inglés puso la bota sobre su entrepierna con prepotencia, amenazando con hacer presión sobre la delicada zona; el castaño azotó con el cinturón el muslo del británico, que retiró el pie con un quejido. Asió las blancas piernas por las rodillas y las sostuvo en alto mientras el rubio se revolvía increpándolo e intentando asestarle una patada, pero su posición era desfavorable; con las piernas levantadas y la espalda sobre el sofá, no le llegaban ni las manos para golpearlo o apartarlo. Sintió cómo separaba sus piernas, sin aflojar el agarre y tembló esperando lo peor: le dolería sin preparación y veía con claridad el miembro dispuesto del español.

-D - detente: aún no estoy preparado, ba-basta.-Gimió desesperado y excitado.

El español se relamió golosamente: -No te preocupes, no te dolerá; no puedo aguantar más.-Le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, casi disculpándose.

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca; no esperaba terminar así y aquella sonrisa le crispó. No lo perdonaría si le hacía daño solamente por buscar su propio placer abusando de él.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el cálido aliento sobre su incipiente erección: la cabeza del castaño estaba entre sus piernas y se acercaba peligrosamente a su miembro; percibió el roce de la húmeda lengua deslizándose por su longitud, desde la base a la punta, recorriéndola juguetonamente y rozando su glande; tembló de placer cuando el español lo lamió como si fuera un helado derretido. Su entrepierna se endurecía, reclamando más atención; gimió intensamente cuando Antonio la introdujo en la cálida humedad de su boca, envolviéndola con un ritmo rápido y absorbente, humedeciéndolo y haciéndolo vibrar; jadeó cuando el español presionó su miembro, saboreándolo como a un caramelo; no aguantaría mucho más y lejos de resistirse, se había entregado a la placentera felación dejándose llevar. Los labios se retiraron sonoramente y unas gotas de líquido humedecieron la punta de su pene para luego continuar disfrutando de su excitación hasta que llegó a su límite y terminó con un profundo gemido. Sonrió de lado; no le había avisado del inminente final, pero el español se lo tragó pasional y estoicamente; después lamió con gesto goloso las gotas que le resbalaron por las comisuras. No estaba mal que le hiciera disfrutar, pero ahora precisaría de un tiempo para recargar energías, y el español necesitaba desfogarse.

Le parecía inusual que Arthur no estuviese reacio y se dejase mimar sin imponerle condiciones. Frotó la piel blanca y suave, cubriéndolo de fogosas caricias; bajó por el cuello, en el que dejó un marcado chupetón; besó los hombros y mordió uno, sacando un quejido al inglés; lamió la zona enrojecida, humedeciéndola. Después acarició el níveo torso y arañó suavemente la espalda, que se arqueó flexiblemente aproximando los pectorales a su rostro. Los pezones erguidos y sonrosados rozaban cálidos contra su piel; los pellizcó suavemente y los mordisqueó con apetito mientras el rubio se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos. Descendió por su cuerpo dando pequeños chupetones, dejando marcas dispersas hasta las caderas; besó apasionadamente el interior de los muslos, escuchando los jadeos de éste y con gesto goloso se chupó un dedo, dispuesto a introducirlo.

Las intenciones de Antonio eran muy obvias, pero no lo permitiría: le propinó una patada en el pecho que lo dejó sin aliento; se situó sobre el castaño aprisionándolo bajo su cuerpo y lo puso boca abajo sobre el reposabrazos, inmovilizándolo. Debió esforzarse mucho, ya que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas insultándolo, reclamándole que siempre jugaba sucio y hasta llamándolo "pirata" mientras lo volteaba. Sonrió disfrutando del gesto frustrado del español y lamió el lóbulo de la oreja para luego morderlo con fuerza; Antonio se quejó e intentó apartarse, pero Arthur siseó con tono bajo y peligroso: -Si no opones resistencia, será menos doloroso para ti.-El moreno se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido sobre la húmeda oreja que antes mordisqueara el inglés; la traviesa lengua se introdujo en su oído, produciéndole una cadena incontrolable de escalofríos.

Era magnífico cómo la piel acaramelada reaccionaba exageradamente a su contacto; lo haría gemir y jadear hasta dejarlo exhausto.

Recordó que Arthur nunca tenía buen perder; debía haber imaginado que no se dejaría hacer tan fácilmente. Sintió aquellas manos curiosas que exploraban cada rincón de su cuerpo, tan sensible a las caricias que lo recorrían: su miembro se humedecía y dolía por el tiempo que lo había mantenido en aquel estado, gimió ronco cuando el inglés rozó su pulsante entrepierna; se mordió el labio reabriendo la herida en un vano intento de silenciar los incesantes jadeos. Conociendo su naturaleza apasionada, el inglés sabía que no se podía controlar y sacaba provecho de ello; lo provocaba sin cesar hasta despertar su lado más impulsivo y entonces, tomaba el control; cuando lo tenía totalmente excitado, abusaba de él a su antojo para humillarlo. Presionó las caderas contra el sofá, limitando la movilidad de la hábil mano inglesa atrapada debajo de él: no permitiría que se propasara con su cuerpo, entregándose necesitado y traicionando sus desesperados intentos de oponerse a esa dominación. Se sobresaltó cuando notó el roce del semierecto miembro del inglés sobre su trasero y simultáneamente un tirón de pelo que movió bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás, seguido de un mordisco en su cuello; se quejó dolorido mientras la lengua voraz lamía gustosa esa reciente marca; el cálido aliento sobre su piel expuesta y el susurro feroz hicieron erizarse los cabellos de su nuca:

-Estás muy húmedo: pruébalo.-Retiró la mano de la entrepierna del castaño y le acercó los dedos a la boca; con una sonrisa mordaz, observó al español reacio frunciendo los labios. Cuando restregó los dedos tratando de meterlos a su boca, recibió un fuerte mordiscó:

-Damn it! -Agitó la mano intentando liberarla de los dientes que no la soltaban. Con la misma mano que sujetaba férreamente su cabello, le empujó la cabeza contra el sofá y la presionó con fuerza hasta que pudo retirar su mano lastimada, con los dientes señalados en ella. Con otro brusco tirón de pelo le levantó la cabeza; sus ojos verdes estaban llorosos por el dolor y la falta de aire, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y respiraba agitadamente. Acercó sus rostros, farfullándole:

-Tú te lo has buscado: será placentero para mí y doloroso para ti.

-Dirigiéndole una mirada burlona, rozó sus labios con los del castaño en un corto beso y sonrió sádicamente, relamiéndose los restos de sangre del labio herido de Antonio.

Dejó caer su cabeza contra el blando sofá. Sus ojos se abrieron ante el asombro cuando las manos de Arthur aferraron sus caderas posesivamente y el roce dejó de ser superficial; el miembro del inglés se endurecía cada vez más y lo frotaba entre sus nalgas, preparándose para penetrar. Al parecer se estaba recuperando de la descarga anterior; el continuado choque de caderas le hacía reaccionar, moviendo las suyas al compás. Apretó los puños estrujando la tela del cojín; debía retomar el control pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba, incitado por el placer y la pasión que le cegaban.

Su erección creció rápidamente tras el frenético movimiento; ya estaba listo para penetrar profundamente al español, disfrutando de sus caderas fogosas y sueltas. Asió al castaño por la cintura, obligándolo a elevar el torneado trasero que lo tentaba; sus ojos brillaron codiciosamente admirándolo, sin poder apartar su vista de él. Tan absorto estaba contemplando las voluptuosas curvas y posicionando al castaño para entrar en él, que no anticipó el golpe de su rival...

Cuando el británico levantó su cintura, aprovechó la ocasión para incorporarse y con rapidez le propinó un contundente codazo en el estómago; lo reclinó sobre el sofá antes de que pudiese contraatacar, puso las manos alrededor del pálido cuello y comenzó a presionar:

-Podría romperte el cuello y cuando encuentren tu frío cadáver, nadie sabría quien ha sido. -Notaba la nuez del inglés subiendo y bajando, agitada por la falta de aire; el terror se reflejaba en los espantados ojos verdes del rubio, quien abrió la boca en una súplica ahogada, intentando gritar; temblaba levemente y sus mejillas se colorearon por la falta de oxígeno.-Ahora vas a comportarte, porque estoy cansado de tu juego sucio.

Pensó que quizás no sobreviviría a esa noche; sabía que no estaba jugando limpio con el español, pero era necesario porque no se trataba de cualquier rival a subestimar y en las ocasiones que había perdido contra él, lo había comprendido muy bien. Tosió secamente cuando liberó su garganta y centró su vista nublada en el rostro de su contrincante. No cabía duda de que lo dominaba su temperamento pasional, haciéndolo actuar impetuosamente; se estremeció al recordar lo imponente que podía resultar el orgullo del español en aquellas circunstancias. Por suerte para él, Antonio era cortés e ingenuo; solamente tenía que desviar su atención nuevamente al sexo, para borrar la sonrisa sombría de su rostro; lo incitaría a la lujuria y cuando se entregase a la pasión del momento, retomaría el control. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa: eso sería un reto excitante. Se dejó caer sobre la mullida alfombra y se situó en el borde del sofá. Acarició las torneadas piernas de piel acaramelada, acercando su boca a la entrepierna del castaño; lamió el miembro cálido y húmedo en toda su extensión, para después introducirlo con lentitud en su boca. No pudo evitar temblar sutilmente al escuchar la amenaza:

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces o te arrepentirás.-Cogió el cinturón tirado junto a la pata del sofá.

Notó la mano sobre su cabeza, ejerciendo presión; se quejó, sorprendido por no haberlo previsto, aunque su queja sonó más bien como un gemido al estar amordazado por el miembro palpitante, que le impedía articular palabra alguna. La mano del español marcaba un ritmo desenfrenado y las ardientes caderas se movían, penetrando más profundamente su cavidad; le faltaba el aire, era demasiado grande para podérselo introducir completo. Trató de quejarse por el movimiento brusco e impaciente de Antonio, pero sintió el latigazo del cinturón sobre su espalda.

-Cuidado con el roce de tus dientes, o lo sentirás sobre tu piel.-Protestó molesto, azotando el sofá para enfatizar sus palabras y haciendo encogerse al inglés con el sonoro chasquido.

Estaba empezando a marearse por la falta de aire; controlaba con dificultad las arcadas que le provocaba el duro miembro al frotarse contra su paladar tan bruscamente. Notó las caricias suaves en su cabello, escuchando el gemido del castaño; no parecía que fuese a resistir mucho más, por lo que aceleró el ritmo de su boca para acabar pronto con aquello. La mano del español empujó su frente y le alejó la cabeza de la entrepierna húmeda. Sonreía de forma espeluznante:

-Te he dicho que nada de juego sucio; aún no he terminado contigo.-Lo miró ardientemente, guiñándole un ojo.

Con un movimiento ágil, el castaño se situó tras él; percibió cómo apoyaba su cabeza contra el respaldo y ataba sus muñecas con el cinturón a la barra lateral del sofá, dejando su trasero expuesto y vulnerable, sobresaliendo por el borde de éste. Su cuerpo se desplazaba sobre el suyo; podía sentir las aceleradas pulsaciones del torso de Antonio sobre su propia espalda. Se crispó con el sonido de la voz juguetona del español:

-Eres un mago que sólo emplea trucos sucios para distraer, aprovechándose de las debilidades de los demás; un pirata que ambiciona lo ajeno, atacando sorpresivamente por la espalda; un espía que ve las intimidades de los demás y no confiesa las suyas. Bien, habrá que enseñarte a pelear limpiamente de frente.-Mordió el esbelto cuello, rasguñando la fina piel blanca por la que resbalaron unas gotas de sangre.

Apretó los dientes por el dolor; no pensaba gritar ni quejarse. Forcejeó inútilmente para soltar sus manos de las ligaduras hasta que notó la lengua del español lamiendo la enrojecida marca provocada por el cinturón, recorriéndola a lo largo de su espalda; le escocía el contacto húmedo sobre la piel irritada. Un débil gemido escapó de sus labios cuando se detuvo sobre su hombro y lo mordió. Se estaba impacientando; Antonio alargaba los preliminares jugando con su cuerpo; le gustaba ir lentamente hasta perderse en el apasionado momento, como si Arthur no supiera cuánto esfuerzo le costaba a éste contenerse, porque estuvo preparado desde que empezaron y la tortuosa espera le resultaba dolorosa. Su comportamiento tan predecible y tan inesperado a la vez, ese toque de peligro, la incertidumbre de no tenerlo todo controlado y su actitud constantemente desafiante lo convertían en un reto atrayente; nunca se rendía ante ningún reto.

Se sobresaltó al sentir el húmedo dedo del castaño en su interior y gimió cuando introdujo el segundo. Se tomaba su tiempo dilatando la estrecha entrada; los dedos exploraban dentro de él buscando un punto sensible que estimular; supo que lo había encontrado cuando de la garganta del rubio escapó un gemido ansioso por sentir más. Hábilmente siguió presionando esa delicada zona, oyendo cómo los gemidos aumentaban de volumen; sus jadeos sonaban cada vez más necesitados. Sintió su miembro humedecerse; su cuerpo tembló frustrado por el placer acumulado, y la tormentosamente lenta estimulación del punto vulnerable; sin poder contenerse, exigió más:

-¡Hazlo de una vez! Termina lo que empieces y no me dejes a medias.-Tiró de las ataduras de sus muñecas, haciendo crujir el sofá. Sonrió cruelmente antes de agregar.-Después acabas quedándote sin resistencia en el momento clave; por eso pierdes las guerras y sólo ganas algunas batallas contadas.-Su sonrisa se amplió, provocándolo.

Apoyó su cara contra los cojines para amortiguar el grito al sentir cómo lo atravesaba de una firme y certera estocada, llegando lo más profundo que la postura permitía. Se retorció de dolor con las lágrimas saltadas, esperando las contundentes embestidas que lo desgarrarían agónicamente y culminarían en la corrida de ambos, pero eso no sucedió; sintió los brazos del castaño rodearle en un reconfortante abrazo, y el cálido susurro sobre su oído lo estremeció:

- Shuu, relájate y lo disfrutarás más.-Estrechó el abrazo sonriéndole efusiva y ardorosamente.

El vaivén de caderas comenzó de forma impetuosa; los apasionados labios besaban y mordisqueaban su cuello; las manos cálidas recorrían su torso con ardientes caricias; los dedos pellizcaban y frotaban sus exaltados pezones, aumentando sus sensaciones; las expertas caderas se agitaban vigorosas y se introducía profundamente en él, dejándose sentir con intensidad. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo desenfrenado del español, gimiendo extasiado; cuando notó la sinuosa mano descendiendo por su cuerpo para estimular su entrepierna, se revolvió forcejeando hasta soltar sus manos del amarre en el sofá. Sonrió levemente: aun con las muñecas ligadas tenía una ventaja que Antonio no esperaba; no se dejaría hacer a capricho de su rival y se impondría pese a la situación. Movió sus caderas contra las del español que no le daba tregua; quería hacerlo gemir tan descontroladamente como lo estaba haciendo él, por lo que una sonrisa satisfecha asomó a sus labios cuando el primer gemido saturó sus oídos. Lo estaba consiguiendo, él vencería durante aquel encuentro; Antonio perdería la resistencia, rindiéndose vencido y exhausto. Lo importante era conseguir el triunfo, no cómo hacerlo; sonrió sádicamente al escuchar los gemidos y jadeos que delataban el inminente final de su apasionado rival. Tenía un plan para retomar el control: lo vería bajo su cuerpo, acabado y suplicándole con desesperación.

Pasó sus manos atadas bajo los cuerpos y asió rápidamente la entrepierna del castaño; un destello malicioso cruzó por su mirada cuando comprobó que como esperaba, tenía más volumen del habitual por la inminente eyaculación. Tiró con firmeza pero controlando la presión e interrumpió el orgasmo que afloraba en el castaño. Se relamió con gesto feroz cuando escuchó el gemido frustrado de Antonio, quien se dejó caer pesadamente, revolviéndose sin fuerzas y con la respiración entrecortada; sus ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados, con las lágrimas saltadas. Arthur aprovechó la propicia situación para deshacerse del cuerpo acalorado que se retorcía: tumbó al español sobre la alfombra y le rodeó el cuello con la correa que ataba sus manos. Lo miró fríamente siseando:

-Podría asfixiarte ahora y nadie se enteraría cuando me deshiciera de tu cuerpo exánime.-Sus ojos refulgieron peligrosos en la oscura estancia, cuyo silencio sólo era interrumpido por el repicar de la lluvia sobre los cristales.

La mirada desafiante de Antonio le indicó que no suplicaría por su vida; lo satisfacía el coraje que demostraba, pero le molestaba aquel orgullo que no se dejaba vencer. Presionó la correa en el cuello del español e introdujo el húmedo pene de éste en su estrecha entrada; cuando Antonio sintió cómo su miembro penetraba nuevamente el cálido interior del inglés se quedó atónito, y sus débiles intentos por detenerlo se paralizaron. Arthur se rió del gesto inocente del otro ¿De verdad pensaba que lo mataría y se perdería la diversión?

-Se siente más cuando te impiden respirar con normalidad.-Le susurró lascivamente mientras oprimía con más fuerza el cinturón, dejándoselo marcado alrededor del cuello como si fuera un collar.

Los verdes ojos lo miraban desorbitados y llorosos, pero de su boca no escapó ningún sonido. Debía cambiar eso: lo haría suplicar y gemir. Sentado sobre el castaño y una vez penetrado completamente, le sonrió de lado.

-Relájate: no puedes hacer nada y tienes muy poco aguante.-El tono divertido de su voz y el gesto de fingida decepción desmentían sus crueles palabras. La mirada de su rival relucía impotente y humillada, con las lágrimas retenidas.

Movió sus caderas profundizando en un marcado ritmo constante y pausado; escuchaba los gemidos del castaño, que se retorcía de placer y rabia bajo su cuerpo: ¡Cómo lo excitaba el espíritu combativo del español! Le sujetó las muñecas sobre la cabeza y le mordió la oreja, susurrándole suavemente:

-Cede, entrégate; será gratificante y todo terminará...-El tibio impacto sobre su mejilla lo interrumpió; el español le había escupido y ahora le dirigía una mirada ardiente, rebosante de coraje, que le daba la certeza de que se resistiría hasta el final.

Sonrió con gesto sádico: ¿Acaso no era consciente de que su fiera resistencia y su actitud apasionada lo excitaban más? Besó al español bruscamente adentrando su lengua en la boca húmeda y jadeante, explorándola en un beso manipulador, forzado y voraz. Antonio luchó desesperadamente por retomar el control e imponerse sobre el inglés; trató de morderlo, pero éste fue más rápido y reabrió la herida de su labio inferior. Arthur deslizó su lengua sobre el labio herido arrastrando las palabras en un susurro, mientras lamía la sangre que manaba de ella.

-Lame tu saliva y no me escupas nunca, o te atendrás a las consecuencias.-Acercó su mejilla a los labios de Antonio pero en vez de obedecer, éste mordió su delicada piel y le dejó una marca.

Temblando de rabia, Arthur se contuvo para no golpearlo, pero se tomaría su revancha; detuvo el vaivén de caderas, sabiendo que aquella posición incómoda para ambos le dolería más al castaño. Precisamente, el español movió sus caderas buscando contacto, desesperado por aliviar la pulsante entrepierna; el inglés retuvo el escaso movimiento frenético con el peso de su cuerpo y se deleitó cuando lo vio retorcerse gimiendo, con los ojos cerrados y una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Se aproximó a él siseándole:

-Pídemelo, pídeme que continúe.-Su voz sonó apremiante: a él también le resultaba extremadamente incómoda la inmovilidad de sus cuerpos.

-Sigue, p-por favor; no me dejes así du -duele.-Gimió traspuesto de dolor y placer a partes iguales.

Arthur rozó sus labios con un corto beso y continuó moviendo sus caderas sobre el español, quien temblaba con violencia cuando giró la cabeza a un lado para ocultar su rostro. Entonces tuvo la certeza de haber salido vencedor; su rival se había rendido. La excitación por la victoria le invadió junto con el placer que le sobrepasó.

-Damn it! -Se quejó entre gemidos, mientras se venía por segunda vez. Su líquido caliente se derramó sobre los abdominales de Antonio.

Antonio gimió débilmente traspuesto: había girado el rostro apretando los dientes; su cuerpo aún temblaba por el esfuerzo de contener el placer que amenazaba con desbordarlo; el inglés reprimía su miembro en el interior durante el orgasmo y no pudo más cuando el líquido caliente se vertió sobre su vientre: echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda, levantándola de la alfombra cuando llenó con su cálida esencia el interior de Arthur.

Arthur contempló la sonrisa relajada en los labios de Antonio; sus ojos verde oliva, llorosos y con la mirada perdida. Su gesto denotaba el cansancio acumulado.

-Has ganado.-Susurró el inglés en un tono casi inaudible.

La sonrisa del castaño se ensanchó conciliadora: -Eres un excelente rival y mereces mi respeto.-Respondió cortésmente en un ronco susurro, antes de caer rendido.

Arthur sonrió satisfecho: ¡Qué ironía! El conquistador lo había conquistado con aquel gesto desinteresado y sincero; realmente aquella batalla la había ganado Antonio. Besó su mejilla con delicadeza y lo arropó con una manta, dejándolo descansar.

Se fue a duchar para quitarse el olor a sexo que impregnaba su cuerpo. Cuando entró en el baño, retrocedió alarmado: el íncubo estaba materializado en su propio plano y al parecer, lo esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te condené a no poder abandonar el plano abismal.-Interrogó, con la mente espesa y confundida. La risa cruel del diablillo le puso en guardia:

-Me alimento de energía sexual y vosotros... ¡Habéis puesto toda la carne en el asador!-Se relamió, saciado.-Recuperé mi poder, rompí mis cadenas y no tuve que manipularte para hacerlo.-Se frotó las manos y desapareció, dejando un pestilente olor a azufre.

Arthur suspiró: aquélla no era su noche de suerte...


End file.
